Mirage tank (Red Alert 3)
Mirage tank is the Allies' anti-surface stealth tank in Red Alert 3. Background The new version of the Mirage Tank is an advanced vehicle of the Allied Forces. This versatile tank can disguise itself as a harmless object and the onboard Dulamp FT-70 gap generator's energy bubble can be inverted to hide any Allied unit within, but at the same time leaving the Mirage Tank visible and unable to fire it's weapon. Mirage tanks have spectrum-dispersion cannons that are similar to the weapons of the Red Alert 2 prism tanks (which are absent at this time due to the elimination of Einstein), but with a much shorter range. It is based on L.A.S.E.R technology, very similar to prism technology of the previous war. It is said to be based on a French tank chassis and weapon system, but was then further developed by the FutureTech company (also responsible for the Cryocopter). It does not have a turret and must rotate it's whole chassis to target an enemy unit. The Mirage tank's firepower actually surpasses that of the Apocalypse Tank and the King Oni, although it's still no-match for either of them in a one-on-one fight because of its weak armor. The new Mirage tank features new reactive camoscanners, which actively scan the Mirage tank's background and then disguise the tank as a suitable object (ie. no more trees on roads) such as a lamp post, a milk truck or a tree, depending on it's surroundings. As in the original Mirage tank, stealth is it's main defense. It's light armor is not suited to withstanding engagements with heavier tanks, although it was seen surviving the Apocalypse Tank cannons. Deployment history The Mirage tank was first deployed in the Allied mission A Monument to Madness, when the Allies were forced to eliminate President Ackerman's Mt. Rushmore superweapon. Its other significant role was being disguised (badly but still passable) as an Apocalypse tank commanded by Giles who discovered a treacherous Soviet plan to bomb major Allied cities from Havana, Cuba. In-game The Mirage tank is the most advanced land vehicle available to the Allies. It has significant firepower and is effective against all surface targets. This, combined with its ability to camouflage itself while stationary, or not using its secondary ability, makes it perfect for ambushing enemy forces. It does, however, have very weak armour and the spectrum cannon has a relatively short range. In order to construct Mirage tanks, a War Factory with access to Maximum Clearance is required. The Mirage tank's secondary ability allows it to project a stealth field in a limited radius around itself, cloaking any allied units within that radius. The Mirage tank itself is fully visible and unable to use its weapon, making it highly vulnerable. Both the disguise and cloaking field can be neutralised by attack dogs, war bears , and burst drones. There is no equivalent to the Mirage tank in any of the other factions' arsenals. Gallery Image:RA3 MirageTank1sm.jpg File:RA3 MirageTank2sm.jpg|Concept art (without Spectrum Guns)